pikalugiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence
Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee jay kay-dense*), is a local Club Penguin DJ and a great dancer. She is a peach coloured penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green-sided black headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with black and white shoes. She seems to be very polite. She's a more modern penguin proved by her saying "lol" and "EPIC FAIL". She does not have any body items, however. She first appeared in the The Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, The Penguin Band, Gary, Rookie, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free Background Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance A Thon party. She made a brand new game called Dance Concent She is the only penguin that can equip two hand items: her boom box and her wristbands. Cadence is one of the only famous female penguin on Club Penguin other than Aunt Arctic and PH. She seems to like sugar, since she continuously screams "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" or "ICE CREAM" OR "SUGAR RUSH!". She loves to dance with penguins using a cheating device such as WPE Pro can get her hair, wristbands, scarf and shoes, but this is cheating, which is against the rules and will most likely result in a ban. She shows up in the Dance Concent game. When she asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to Expert Mode, which is really hard. You'd have to be pretty good at Dance Contest to do well on the expert level. Cadence has a Purple Puffle named Lolz first seen at the Puffle Party 2011. She is the most likely famous penguin that would talk to you. Appearances *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show 2012 Dance Moves *Triller move. *Headphones move. *Airplate move. *Breakdance move. *Penguin Slide move. *Coffiee Dance move. Quotes *Hello *Pure ICE!! *Catch y'all on the flip SIDE! *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! *WOOT!WOOT! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *Be awesome everyone *BLUE PENGUIN HERE! You are playin the ANVIL! *Pink penguins here! You are playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguin HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *Great job! *Show me your MOVES! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! I LOVE TO DANCE!** *Do this too Metalmanager!** *That is pure ice Spy Andy!** *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF *Hey penguins Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the RIGHT! *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *Now RUN! *And dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *Im outta here like Rockhoppers dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *Let me spin ya some tunes!! *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *Youre all an EPIC WIN!!! *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *LOLZ *idk Gary will come! *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! *LOLZZ *ROFLZ *I love ICE CREEEEAM!! *Yeah! I love Rockhopper tooooo! *Im out like Aunt Arctic's TYPING!!! *He got moves! *She got moves! *Cmon penguins! *Lets GROVIE! *Haha *Hehe *PEACEEEE! *Yo! Yo! Yo! *Ice Creammmm? *CHOCOLATE!!!! *WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? *SUGAR HYPER!! *We Need Something New And Fresh! *Check That mythm. *Those dance moves are interesting. *Hmm... Can use a bit work. *That's better *Let's CONGA! *take my lead! *follow me for a PARTY!!!!! *Durum Dum Dum *get DOWN WITH THE BEAT! *You ROCK! *Arriba! *Hasta la vista les amis! (French servers, goodbye friends in English)! *its time to chill *CONGA LINE *Who Wants Some Chocolate? *Thx *Q:How you doin(')?(a penguin) *follow me for a PARTY!!!!!!!!! *Lets play COFFEE RUSH! *Sorry we don't do buddylists because there is WAY to many cool players to add! *Just chillin *Hey bro! *ICE COLD! *Sup Lava!** *Shout out to Lava!** *Lets rip up the DANCE FLOOR! *lets hit the dance floor! *you penguins ready to MOVE THIS PARTY? *follow my puffle's moves say YAY Lolz *waddle on THIS WAY *lets head back down to the NIGHT CLUB! *everyone TO THE LOUNGE! *THIS PUFFLE PARTY IS EPIC! *It's a puffle dance off! GO! *SMILE for PUFFLES! *have you been to the Cookie Dimension?! *My puffle Lolz loves dancing! *whats your puffles fav room? *what puffle room do you like to chill in? *ITS AMAZING! *hands out cookies *have you met my new purple puffle? *i just got it from the pet shop *I named her Lolz cuz she makes me LOLZ *sweet ill try that thx!** *I got free style for ya now!! *I got fresh moves I say ice rhymes! *penguins on the LEFT say EPIC *pengins on the RIGHT say WIN *penguins on the LEFT say ICE! *penguins on the RIGHT say COLD *penguins on the LEFT SMILE *penguins on the RIGHT ICE CREAM *when I say DANCE show a HAPPY EMOTE! *when i Say DONT DANCE u say NO CHANCE! *when I say WOOT WOOT you go TOOT TOOT! *HEARTS for dancing! *WADDLE over here *now SLIDE over there *LETS WADDLE ALL AROUND *wave ya FLIPPER in the AIR *like ya just dont care *now get up and MOVE *i bet you can really GROOVE! *IT'S A PUFFLE DANCE-OFF! *spread some SMILES and dance with STYLE! *lets play PUFFLE TAG! *its TAG but with YOUR PUFFLE lol! *k im it! *im gonna getcha! *YOURE IT!!!!! *RUN FOR YOUR LIFE lol! *ya got me! *wait atually MY PUFFLE is it! *IT KEEPS CHASING ME!!! *NO GO FOR OTHERS! *well i guess im it AGAIN! *your TOO FAST AHHHHH! *TAG now youre it! *its time for the FAST EMOTE CHALLENGE! *be the quickest emoter lol! *CLOVER *ICE CREAM! *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU HUNGRY!! *VIDEO GAMES! *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU SCARED! *EMOTED YOU WOULD USE AT THE MOVIES! *BIRTHDAY EMOTES! *you guys ROCK! *the fastest emoters i ever met! *Cadence and Lolz out!